Ayumi Ishida
:"That's very naughty!" -Ayumi Ishida Ayumi Ishida is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a tenth generation member of Morning Musume, as well as a member of Harvest and HI-FIN. She is also the adoptive mother of Captain Barnacles. History Early Life Ayumi Ishida was born on January 7, 1997 in Sendai, Miyagi, Japan. From 2006 to 2009, Ishida was part of the Rakuten Eagles Cheerleading School, in training to become a future member of the Tohoku Golden Angels, the cheerleaders for the Rakuten Golden Eagles baseball team in Sendai 2010 On March 8, Ishida became a support member for the group B♭, under the agency Step One. She was promoted to full member on July 7. She graduated from the group on December 16 to become a back dancer for the group Dorothy Little Happy. 2011 On September 29, Ayumi Ishida was selected from Morning Musume's 10th Generation audition to join the group along with Haruna Iikubo, Masaki Sato, and former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Haruka Kudo. The tenth generation made their official presentation on the same day they were announced as new members in the "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~" concert, and they participated in a performance of the song "Tomo". In the final concert, they also participated in "Tomo" and the end of "Namidacchi." 2012 From June 6-12, Morning Musume's Reina Tanaka and the 9th and 10th Generation members starred in a stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. An event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume, as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ took place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. On August 24, it was announced that Ishida would take a one month break from Morning Musume activities due to an ankle sprain. On October 10, it was announced that Ishida would be a member of the new unit Harvest alongside Erina Ikuta, Masaki Sato, and Akari Takeuchi. 2013 On January 7, Ishida had her birthday event, titled Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event DX ~9ki Mem no Futari wo Mukaete~. Guests was Erina Ikuta and Kanon Suzuki. On March 2, it was announced at Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA that Ishida would be a member of the new SATOUMI Movement unit HI-FIN, alongside Saki Nakajima, Kanon Fukuda, Mai Hagiwara, and Erina Ikuta. On May 15, it was announced that she will be releasing her first solo photobook, Ishida Ayumi, on July 15. On November 8, Tsunku announced in his blog that, in order to be able to meet the deadline for the Juice=Juice single Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu release date, Ishida Ayumi was going to take Karin Miyamoto's place in the dance shot for "Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo.""石田亜佑美のDVDランキング │オリコン芸能人事典-ORICON STYLE" (in Japanese). Oricon Inc. Retrieved 2014-04-27. 2014 On January 7, Ishida had her birthday event, titled Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event 2014. Guests included her fellow 10th generation members. On April 14, it was announced that she would be releasing her second solo photo book, shine more, on May 10. On July 2nd, she released her 3rd solo DVD. 2015 On January 1st, it was announced that Ayumi Ishida was chosen to be the model for H!P Digital Books, and Maimi Yajima was chosen as the plus model. On January 7, Ishida celebrated her 18th birthday. The special event was called Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event 2015, the event featured one performance in Tokyo at TOYKO FM HALL. On February 2nd, it was announced that Ishida would model for H!P Digital Books, while Ayaka Wada and Kanon Fukuda would be the plus models. On October 30, the Tohoku Rakuten Golden Eagles baseball team announced a documentary drama titled 44-sai no Cheerleader!!, about a 44 year old mother who joined their cheerleading team, the Tohoku Golden Angels, with Ishida portraying one of the cheerleaders.10 The drama will premiere on December 20 on NHK BS Premium 2016 On January 15, Ayumi Ishida held a talk event at the Akihabara Hello! Shop. 2018 On January 30, Ishida and ANGERME member Sasaki Rikako were announced as the image characters of "Eagles Girl", the female fans of the Tohoku Rakuten Golden Eagles. They were appointed on Eagles Girl Day, which was held on June 23 during the home game against the Hokkaido Nippon-Ham Fighters. They both danced with the Tohoku Golden Angels cheerleading team and received the honor of throwing the ceremonial first pitch. On March 10, during her regular corner on Ara Ara Kashiko, Ishida collaborated with the sushi restaurant Tachibana to make a special rice bowl named "Sendai Zukedon Musume" that would be sold on their menu until April 30. On August 10, Ishida and Sasaki participated as Eagles Girls at the Tohoku Rakuten Golden Eagles home game against the Saitama Seibu Lions. 2019 On January 1, Ayumi Ishida became the new 2nd sub-leader for Morning Musume. Appearance Ayumi wears a blue shirt, blue skirt and blue high heels. She has a light brown ponytail which is seen on her shoulders. Personality to be added Appearances * The Captain Barnacles gets grounded series * Homer kills Morning Musume/Gets Grouded * The Character Elimination series * Haruna Iikubo gets all B's * Wubbzy watches the Eurovision Song Contest * JR's termination news Trivia * She is known to be very strict, as seen in Captain Barnacles makes a fake VHS opening. * She was killed, along with the 2nd, 4th, 5th and 8th generation members in Homer Kills Morning Musume/Gets Grounded. * She voiced her own character in Pretty Cure All Stars Haru no Carnival, as a cat-typed fairy. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters voiced by Bridget Category:Singers Category:Heroes Category:Morning Musume members Category:Parents Category:Blue Member Colour Category:10th Generation